


Gyro and Della: Adventures in Parenting

by ky_lime_pie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Ducks, Gen, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: Gyro and Della have never had much of a good relationship. Ever since Della's returned to Earth, they haven't even spoken to each other. After Gyro make an attempt to be a better man to see his robot son, he ends up crossing paths with Della in an unlikely way.Can the magic of parenting help these two finally get along?(AS OF 2-13-2020, THIS FIC IS NOW ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS FIC, AND I DIDN'T HAVE A PLAN WHEN I WROTE IT!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Gyro and Della: Adventures in Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> First work on the Archive. I do not ship Gyro and Della, and they aren't meant to be romantic partners. I refer to BOYD as BOYD Drake or BOYD Gearloose. Doofus Drakes' parents are named Terri and Ron.
> 
> (Update: I lost the second chapter, and I currently do not know how this fic will go.)

There weren't many things in Gyro Gearloose's life that were normal. Ever since he graduated from high school at the ripe age of fourteen, everything in his life has been in freefall. Gyro thought he had grown used to the many bizarre situations he would get wrapped up into. After so many times, you just have to deal with whatever life throws at you.

But going to parenting classes was one of the weirdest things that he's ever had to do.

Ever since he tried to reconcile with BOYD, Gyro's made an effort to be in the kid's life more. He's cut a deal with the Drakes to see him every Saturday, and has tried to clean himself to be a better role model. One day, when he was at the park with Terri, BOYD's foster mother, she suggested that he take parenting classes. After all, she told him, she had to do the same thing. Dealing with her other son, Doofus, would be much harder if she didn't take classes. And for once in his life, Gyro decided to take someone's advice.

But now that he was actually there, it felt surreal. 

The class was hosted at a community center, right in the middle of Duckberg. It had been years since he'd been to such a place. Gyro felt out of place sitting in a cheap metal chair, in a circle of various women. He looked around him, trying to take in all of the decor in the room. It was such a mundane activity to be doing, but he was completely out of his element.

But Gyro dealt with being an outsider many times before. If he truly wanted to make a change for himself, he would swallow his pride, and put in the effort. 

When a pelican walked into the class, everybody turned their eyes to her. Her cloak hung off her arms and back, and she held various books in her arm. She smiled warmly as she greeted the people.

"Mornin', class. I am Charlie Beakland. I'm a professional child care expert, and today, we will be covering positive reinforcement." Charlie wrote her name on a white board, in neat, little letters. Gyro pulled out a small notebook, and a pen he stashed in his vest pocket. He started a new page, scrawling down words as she spoke.

"A good way to do positive reinforcement is to give a compliment if you notice something good. It doesn't need to be anything major, but you gotta let kids know that you're there for 'em." Charlie looked at her class, before she spotted Gyro taking notes. A look of confusion passed over her face, before she went back to her whiteboard. "For example, let's say that your kid comes home with a good grade on a test. The best thing to do is to tell 'em that they did a good job. Any questions?"

A few hands went into the air, with Charlie picking out a female duck. 

"Would it be considered bribery to give candy to the kids after chores?" She asked. Her voice sounded familiar to Gyro's ears, a warm tone but with a playful edge to it.

"I don't think so. As long as it's not too much candy, your kids are fine. Next question?"

The Q&A session went on for a few minutes, long enough for Gyro to extract enough information from Charlie. When the class ends its session, Gyro had three and a half pages of information about positive reinforcement. It's enough reference for him to look further into it. He was almost out the door when he spotted the same white duck from the panel, talking to a brown goose. His feet almost tripped him up when he got a better view of her.

"Is that Della Duck?"

Dressed in a cyan blazer and a pair of nice shorts, Della looked so normal among the other mothers. Gyro couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, until she turned her head to him. She looked at him warily, before waving at him. On the inside, Gyro was panicking, but he waved back with an awkward smile.

"Ah, Gyro..Funny seeing you here." 

"Same to you, Ms. Duck. Very coincidental, isn't it?"

Just as Gyro was trying to avert any situations, Della said something to her friend. She walked away from the goose, and waddled up to Gyro. She looked straight at him, with a furrowed brow, and crossed her arms. 

"So, when did you have any kids?" She asked. Gyro's mouth ran dry, as he tried to squak something out. Finally, he sputtered out a response, one that hopefully made enough sense for her to understand.

"Well, he's not my kid, really." Gyro replied. "I mean, I invented him. He lives with someone else, though, and- Gah, why am I explaining this to you?!" Quickly, he swallowed his pride and straightened up. "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand?" Della asked. "Gyro, I think I can understand trying to be a better parent for your kids." Della's expression morphed into one of understanding. 

"Argh, I just…" Gyro sighed, and his shoulders dropped. "It's a long story, and we can talk about it later."

Della watched as Gyro walked out of the door, hiding in a crowd of many other birds. She rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath as he left. She adjusted the strap to her bag, almost walking out of the room before spying a very small notebook.

"Huh..what's this?" She grabbed it and took a glance. The cover was of very high quality, with an elastic around the side. It was well taken care of, without much obvious damage other than a few scuffs from being inside a bag. Della would've opened it, but instead, she shoved it inside of her tote. She could figure out who's notebook this was at home. 

And besides, Della really had other places to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this with my finger! Do not repost my work, or monitize my work.
> 
> Check out my blog on tumblr: ky-lime-pie


End file.
